The Pain of Love
by Radueriel
Summary: Isaac is visiting Kalay and is feeling depressed about his feelings towards three girls. Set after GS: TLA. Written when very tired. Due to good reviews I have done a little editing and will be replacing the old chapter and posting a new one soon.


Golden Sun Fan Fiction:   
  
Golden Sun and all the characters, names, etc. named within are owned by Camelot. The story and its content is owned by me. This story is unofficial and as such, has no bearing on Camelot or any of its affiliates. It was made purely for the enjoyment of others. Constructive criticism/praise only is welcome.  
  
Two months after the return to Vale…  
  
Isaac was standing by the window at the in Kalay. For days he had been lost in thought about something, but none of his friends could imagine what.  
  
They were here with Ivan to see Master Hammet. For the first few days of their two week visit, everything had been normal. But as was sometimes customary with the Venus adept, he fell into a state of deep depression. He was eating less but he was by no means starving. It just seemed as if he was living off his thoughts. At one time Sheba or Ivan might have tried to use their psynergy to figure out the problem, but with Isaac this was more dangerous than it seemed. As a fellow adept, he would see any attempt to mind read him while he was awake. When Isaac was asleep, he was prone to making mental walls around what he wanted to keep secret. Isaac was also a light sleeper which made it difficult to attempt a mind read without waking him up. That meant for an interesting discussion on morals and the issue of privacy, especially with Sheba. Neither of the two Jupiter adepts wanted to go through that again. Still, everyone was quite worried. Isaac had been having a good time (And as Garet sourly noted, been getting more than his fair share of time with the girls). He was so distracted with his thoughts that he failed to hear the raging argument downstairs.  
  
"I still say that we should just go there, tie him up and refuse to let him go until he lets us know what's wrong." yelled Garet.  
  
"Sure, that's a GREAT idea." Said Felix sarcastically. "I'm sure we would only wind up blowing up the inn in the ensuing battle to knock him out. You should know how irritated he gets when he's thinking."  
  
"That and I would rather not try to explain to Master Hammet why there's a big crater in the centre of town." Said Ivan. "Might I remind you how much it cost to replace the last inn we destroyed while we were bickering."  
  
By this point, several people were getting irritated, including Jenna and Garet.  
  
"I think we should get back to the topic at hand." Said Piers, rather hastily. He knew that look Jenna was giving only too well.  
  
Finally, Felix asked, "Does anyone have any ideas?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other in exasperation. It seemed as if there was no solution.  
  
Finally, after several minuets of pondering, Mia came up with an idea. "Why don't we send Sheba to talk to him? They get along fairly well and being a Jupiter adept, she has a sense about these things. If that doesn't work, I think we should all talk to him individually. He might come out with over time."  
  
"I think I should talk to him first." Said Garet. "After all, I've been friends with Isaac for years."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree." Said Piers. "Garet has known Isaac the longest."  
  
"I hardly think that would be a good idea." Said Jenna Darkly. "Garet would probably get into a fist fight with him and then he'd shut right up."  
  
"You're right, you know." Said Ivan. "I am personally in favour of having Sheba talk to him first. If nothing else, he'll loosen up a bit and someone else might be able to draw it out of him."  
  
Garet looked as if he was going to say something, but then thought better of it (For Once).  
  
"All Right, I'm off then." Said Sheba.  
  
"OK, go ahead." Said Mia. "The rest of us will be in our rooms. Jenna and myself should still be awake, so don't worry too much about making noise."  
  
Meanwhile, Isaac was still toiling about what to do when Sheba entered. Slightly startled, he turned around and then seeing who it was, relaxed.  
  
"Sit down Sheba, make yourself comfortable." Said Isaac. "Would you like something to drink? I have water, juice or" Isaac said with a smile, "Ale."  
  
"Hey, that's not funny." Said Sheba, indignantly. "I thought we agreed never to bring that up again."  
  
Isaac laughed. The "Incident", as it was called by Sheba, had been a source of some irritation to her. She suspected, and rightly so, that Isaac had not told her everything she had said when she was inebriated.  
  
"Don't worry about it. There's nobody else here to hear about your incident." Said Isaac. "I had no idea how easily you got drunk."  
  
"Well, as I recall, it was you who gave it to me" Said Sheba. "Besides, it's not like we had anything else to do."  
  
"Well, I've apologized for that several times." Said Issac. "Honestly though, it didn't occur to me that you had never had liquor before. I suppose that's what we get for sleeping through the festival."  
  
"I suppose." Said Sheba.  
  
Sensing that a change of topic might be appropriate about now, Isaac asked why Sheba was there.  
  
"Well" Said Sheba, suddenly caught off guard. "To be blunt, everyone's worried about you. You seem so distant lately. Is something wrong Isaac?"  
  
Isaac's gaze grew distant as he spoke. "Well Sheba, the answer is yes and no, but I'm not sure I could discuss it with anyone. It's sort of a personal matter. It's so confusing though."  
  
"Why not give it a shot then?" Said Sheba.  
  
Isaac was silent for an unusual amount of time.  
  
"I guess I could but," Isaac said severely, "If any of this gets out, and I mean to anyone including Mia and Jenna, actually, make that especially Mia and Jenna, I'll know who to blame."  
  
Sheba was quite for a few moments. "Alright. I won't tell anyone including Mia and Jenna."  
  
Isaac looked at Sheba and finally motioned for her to sit in the chairs by the window. He then proceeded to remove a crystal flask from a hidden pocket and pour out the clear sparkly contents into two wine glasses and offer one to Sheba.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sheba suspiciously.  
  
"It's a type of wine called EverClear. It helps one to see things more clearly. Don't worry." Said Isaac, "It has no other effects."  
  
Sheba sat down and stared at her glass for a moment and then took a sip. Surprised, she took another taste. It was very fruity, but not to sweet. What surprised her is that it was ice cold. She looked up at Isaac and he smiled. Then he began to speak…  
  
"When I started the quest to prevent alchemy from being unleashed on the world, I had more than one reason. I had been charged by the Wise One, but that was not the main reason for efforts. I was trying to save Jenna, and of course Kraden. Jenna was the main though." Said Isaac blushing. "You see I did and still do like Jenna, as more than a friend."  
  
Sheba just sat there in wonderment. Sure she had teased Jenna and Isaac about being a "Thing", but she didn't think there had actually been anything to it. She was also a little disappointed. She had been starting to develop some feelings for the mysterious Venus Adept. Feelings which it seemed were not returned.  
  
"What's the problem then?" She Asked. "As far as I can tell, Jenna seems to like you."  
  
"You don't understand yet. Let me finish." Said Isaac. "As I was saying, I have some feelings for Jenna. The problem is that as I was travelling, I met Ivan and Mia. As I spent more time away from Jenna, Feelings for Mia started to develop. She was so kind to me and I was so lonely. It seemed as if she filled the void in my life. During our travels, I spent most of my time with her. When my party finally caught up to yours, I had a resurgence of feelings for Jenna. The problem is that the feelings for Mia didn't go away. In fact, they only continued to get stronger."  
  
Isaac sighed and took a deep breath. It seemed as if he was going to say more. Sheba glanced up at him expecting him to say something more. When see looked at him she froze. Isaac's eyes were quite dilated, and he was staring at nothing. Sheba looked at the flask and noticed that it was empty. She had no idea what overdosing on EverClear would do. When she looked at Isaac again, he was just starting from where he left off.  
  
*"Unfortunately, this only complicates things further." Said Isaac. "If only I could know what the girls are thinking, I'd be able to figure out who liked me and who didn't. Then I could try and figure out what to do instead of sounding like a fool when any of them talk to me."  
  
Sheba just stared at Isaac. He was talking to himself more than her now that he is falling deeper and deeper under the influence of the wine. "Thank god I only had a little." thought Sheba as she got up and left Isaac to muddle through an obviously difficult decision.  
  
It was just after midnight when Sheba opened the door to the room she was sharing with Mia and Jenna. They were chatting about Isaac and were slightly startled when Sheba stumbled in.  
  
"Jeez, what took you so long Sheba?" Said Jenna  
  
"You look exhausted." Said Mia. "How about some hot chocolate and a blanket to wrap yourself up in."  
  
"That would be great." said Sheba.  
  
After settling down, Mia and Jenna wait anxiously for Sheba to tell them about Isaac. Sheba says nothing for a long time.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us what happened or what?" Jenna says. "Did Isaac tell you anything about why he's being so distant?"  
  
Sheba looked at Jenna and replied, "Well, he did say something, but he made me swear not to tell anyone, including you two."  
  
"You mean, after all that time, you can't tell us anything?" Said Mia "Can't you give us a hint or something? Maybe find someway around your promise?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. He was very specific about it. I'm not allowed to tell anyone, especially the two of you." Said Sheba. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to talk with someone about what he said."  
  
"Well, you could as long as we don't tell anyone." Suggested Jenna. "I mean, it never has to leave this room, right?"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Jenna" Said Sheba. "He told me that if anyone got wind of this, he'd know who to blame for it. I don't know about you, but I personally don't want him coming to me and asking how you came to know what he told me."  
  
"That's fine for you to say." Said Mia. "But you know what's wrong with him and can possible help. What can we do? We have no clue as to why he's so reserved."  
  
"I don't think this is something I can tell you guys, but I will give you a hint." Said Sheba. "You should go see him yourself and see what he says. After all, he spoke to me. Maybe he'll tell you too."  
  
"Well, I for one am dieing to know what's going on." Said Jenna. "I don't think I can wait till tomorrow to find out, but since I have to, I'd like to go first."  
  
"I … I guess that's alright with me." Said Mia. "But if swears you to secrecy as well, let me know so I can talk to him myself."  
  
"OK" Said Jenna. "I think we should turn in for the night. It's getting rather late."  
  
After bidding each other good night, the three girls drifted off to sleep and dreamt about pleasant things (Namely Isaac).  
  
The three awoke in the morning to the smell of fresh bread, eggs, and bacon. After getting dressed, they headed downstairs and met the guys for breakfast.  
  
After eating, Jenna was making her plans to Isaac alone so she could figure out what was wrong with him. To hedge her bet, she bought a decanter of Isaac's favourite wine. It was expensive but well worth it. Isaac couldn't stop himself when drinking this stuff. To go along with, she bought some sandwiches and some sweets. She also grabbed a couple of glasses for the wine.   
  
"Perfect" She thought. "With, this basket, I'll make sure it looks like a legitimate outing."  
  
After making sure everyone else appeared to be occupied, she approached Isaac. He was staring out the window when she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see who was bothering him and seeing it was Jenna, smiled.  
  
"Hi Isaac." Said Jenna. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a picnic with me. Everyone else is busy so I hope you'll come. It would be such a waste otherwise…"  
  
Thinking that Jenna was on the verge of tears (And of course, his desire to be with her), Isaac quickly agreed to spend the day with Jenna.  
  
When they stepped outside, a chill breeze sweep by. Jenna took the opportunity to lean close to Isaac and put her arm around him. As she hoped, he responded in kind and wrapped his arm around her waist. Although she never admitted it anyone, Jenna really liked Isaac. Unfortunately, she was never sure where he stood on the matter. Though Jenna knew Isaac liked her, she didn't know how much. His displays of affection tended to erratic. Isaac was shy and prone to reclusion and because of this; no one was quite sure wear Isaac stood on any particular matter.  
  
As they walked, Jenna talked about minor things. When she mentioned that it was cloudy however, Isaac mentioned a nice spot that was away from the noise. He led Jenna into the park and into a section of woods. Hidden in a glade was a beautiful gazebo.  
  
"How did you find such a beautiful spot Isaac?" Asked Jenna. "It's perfect for our picnic."  
  
"Uh, I came across it one day when I was walking about." Said Isaac. "It's a great place to sit and think. Nobody knows about it, so I'm never disturbed."  
  
"Well, let's set up and eat." Said Jenna happily. "I'm so glad you came."  
  
"Umm, uhh, I'm…m…m glad I came too." Stuttered Isaac.  
  
Jenna set up on the table in the gazebo and poured out two glasses of wine to drink. She passed one to Isaac who raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Isn't a bit early to drink?" Asked Isaac.  
  
"Well, I'd hate to let it go to waste." Laughed Jenna.  
  
"I suppose." Isaac Laughed, taking a glass. "Mmmm, this is Elderberry wine is it not? You always know what I like."  
  
"Well, I figured if I was going to have wine, I might as well have something we'll both enjoy." Said Jenna. "When I saw the Elderberry, I knew I had to get it."  
  
"You have excellent taste in wine." Said Isaac, his eyes straying to the basket of food.  
  
Seeing Isaac's eyes straying, Jenna quickly sets out some food and they begin to eat. After several hours and several glasses of wine Jenna begins to move the topic towards Isaac.  
  
"It was great being able to spend some time with you, Isaac" Said Jenna. "I don't see you so much anymore."  
  
"I also really enjoyed the time I spent with you, Jenna." Said Isaac. "I'm sorry about not spending more time with you guys. I've been thinking…"  
  
"Thinking?" Said Jenna. "Thinking about what, Isaac? It must be very important to take so long."  
  
"Well, it's kind of a personal issue, Jenna." Said Isaac. "Besides, I don't want to burden you with my troubles."  
  
"Don't be silly. "Said Jenna. "It's not a burden to listen to a friend in need or to cheer someone up. You've been so sad lately. Maybe telling someone else will shed some light on the issue at hand."  
  
"I still don't think I I…" Isaac stopped when he looked up into Jenna's eyes. Isaac always had a difficult time saying no when one of the three girls gave him that look.  
  
"Come on, Isaac." Said Jenna. "We've been friends forever. You can tell me."  
  
"The problem is that I want to stay friends with you Jenna." Said Isaac.  
  
Jenna looked at Isaac, not quite comprehending what he said.  
  
"Well, it's complicated." Said Isaac. "Now that I'm not fighting, I have more time to contemplate matters, like my future, etc. Because of this, I've now have a dilemma that I'm not sure how to deal with."  
  
"Isaac, come out with." Sighed Jenna. She was starting to lose her patience. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Well, umm, you see, it's like this, uhh, I, umm…" Stuttered Isaac.  
  
"Here, have another glass of wine." Said Jenna. "It should help steady your nerves.  
  
Finally, after drinking three glassfuls of wine and taking deep breaths, was Isaac able to continue.  
  
"Jenna, we've known each other for a long time, and umm, during that time I've come to know you and like you." Said Isaac. "Look what I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot. As more then a friend."  
  
Jenna stared at him dumbfounded. In her mind she was rejoicing, but she could not quite bring herself to believe it. She couldn't figure out why it took him so long to say it, though. Isaac was shy but not quite that shy.  
  
Isaac interrupted her thoughts, "There's more to it Jenna. Even though I really like you, I found solace in another. During my travels to find you, I met another person who filled the void left when you were kidnapped. You see, even though I never had the courage to tell you before, you held and still hold a special place in my heart. But the other, Mia, helped me to cope when you weren't there. I spent a great deal of time with her and a result, developed some feelings for her as well.  
  
"He likes both of us???" Jenna thought. Now she was truly astonished. Her mind was confused with thoughts.  
  
"That's not the worst of it though." Said Isaac. " Now I find that even Sheba is in my thoughts, haunting my footsteps with you and Mia. All of you have been so kind to me of late. To complicate matters even more, all of you seem to like me, though I'm not sure to what extent for any of you."  
  
Jenna was shocked. On the one hand, she wanted to slap Isaac for allowing the others into his heart. On the other hand, she understood it and pitied him for having to make such a choice. To make matters worse, Jenna was sure the other two girls liked him as well. She couldn't blame them. The Venus Adept had many good traits about him including being very dependable and (except around girls) courageous. It didn't hurt that Isaac was a very intelligent and handsome man.  
  
"Umm, Jenna? I need you to promise me something." Said Isaac. "I need you to promise that you won't tell Mia. Sheba already knows all or most of it I think. I figured since I told the two of you, I should tell her as well. She deserves to know."  
  
"I guess I can promise that." Said Jenna.  
  
"Oh and don't tell the guys either." Said Isaac.  
  
Jenna took a deep breath. "Alright." She said finally.  
  
A long silence stretched between them. Finally after several moments, Jenna spoke, "I guess we should be getting back to town. Everyone will be wondering were we are."  
  
"Good Idea." Said Isaac.  
  
On the walk back it started to drizzle. Jenna was getting cold and starting to shiver. Then Isaac wrapped his arm and his cloak around her. Jenna nestled up to him and sighed in contentment. 


End file.
